Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals
by The Youkai Nightmare
Summary: There is one thing I want to know...why is this such a bad thing. I mean, yeah, the monsters are bad and everything, but the light here is soothing... Set in Twilight Princess, sequel to Ocarina of Time: Three Goddesses Reincarnated.
1. An Apparent Dream

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

**Chapter One: An Apparent Dream**

"Come on, it's not so bad!" Diana tried to soothe her four-legged friend into the water of the bath. "It's not hot, it's not cold. It's perfect for somebody as pretty as you!"

The only reply from the dog was a low growl, which made Diana very nervous. Diana's bright green eyes flickered with what seemed like a plan before she smiled somewhat sweetly. Slowly, she got up and traveled over to one of the nearby drawers, in which many treats were held. She grabbed one beef-flavored tasty and waved it in front of the golden retriever.

"Now, are you going to go into the bath, or not?" Diana asked. At first, the dog only cocked its head before it all-out tackled the girl. "No! You can't have it now!" Diana protested, and pushed the dog off after a small time of wrestling. Then, she ran and waved the treat over the pool of bath water and the dog dove in. Diana dropped the treat into the soapy water, and dog dug its head into the clean mix of water and soap. The smell of wet dog reached its way up to Diana's nose, and she had to fight to keep her stomach from going topsy-turvy on her. Then, she grabbed the dog by the collar and began to scrub.

This was Diana's life. At about sixteen years old she worked at a veterinary clinic in her hometown of New Castle, Delaware. Right now she was in a white coat with white gloves, and the logo of the clinic was imprinted on the back of the coat. Her black waist-length hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her green eyes were covered in goggles to protect them from the soap that would be splashed up from the animals. More to her hair, her hair was slightly curled, and her bangs were all chin-length and to the side, and were died pink to add just a bit of humor to her life. Her skin was tanned from being out in the sun a lot, and she was ultimately very skinny, which sometimes gave her the appearance of being sickly, or anorexic, which she wasn't. She just had a high metabolism, but that didn't stop other people from worrying about her in many situations.

Diana was one who was very good with animals, but wasn't as good with people. This was because she would get very shy and would stammer around other humans, for they seemed to judge her every second of the day. Animals were wonderful, and playful, and Diana didn't mind at all that her best friends could be found in the cages of the clinic.

Her friends did not like to cooperate with her sometimes, which also put a bit of excitement into her life. The golden lab that was in the tub jumped out, and had all four paws on the Diana's thin frame. The soapy water dripped onto Diana, who squealed in alarm and shoved the dog off. Diana sat up and wiped off her goggles with the sleeve of her arm, when the dog began to shake all of the water and soap off.

"Bad girl!" Diana shouted, although the seriousness of her tone was taken away by the giggles that followed. The dog came up and licked Diana's face.

Then, the door opened and one of her coworkers came into the room with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you're done for the day. Why don't you dry that dog off and head home? You probably have a lot of homework." Then the coworker went back to wherever he came from and Diana patted the dog on the head.

"He's right, I do have homework. Let's get you cleaned up." Diana sighed. The dog looked at her, wagged his tail, and then barked in agreement.

Later, Diana grabbed her bag from her desk in her room. More studying would require a trip to the library for her, which didn't sound pleasant at all. However, she had to study to keep her grades up in order to stay in the school. If she couldn't even stay in the school the orphanage would kick her out in no time, and send her to someplace that wasn't quite as nice, and the school system would probably be somewhere in the ghetto of Brooklyn.

That wasn't a nice thought at all.

Diana got to the library within minutes from the orphanage. When she entered, a lot of students were already in there, cramming for tests or doing research for some of their more difficult classes. So, Diana just headed towards an aisle with many books inside of it. At first, they all seemed to be about history, which was what she had the most trouble with at school. Currently they were studying World History in Europe, during the Medieval Ages. Although swords and armor were appealing to a lot of people, the only thing Diana got out of it was daydreams.

Diana's hand ran over the covers of the books, until her eye caught one. It had an old, tattered cover and the text on it was in a completely different language. With a raised eyebrow, Diana pulled it off the shelf and looked at the cover. It seemed as if the book was about to fall apart. The language on the front seemed to match the language on the spine, and Diana frowned. It didn't seem like any language she had seen, although the only language she knew was her own, and a little bit of Spanish.

"Well…I'm bored enough…" Diana sighed, and opened the book. At first, nothing interesting happened, but then she felt kind of warm and fuzzy inside, and then outside. At first, Diana didn't know why, until she looked up.

The bookshelf was gone, and the library that it was in was gone as well. It seemed as if her whole town had disappeared, and she was in the middle of a forest that was way too overgrown with plants. When she looked down again, the book had disappeared, and she was left all alone in the woods, with nothing but her clothes and the bag full of notebooks.

"Well…I'm dreaming." Diana said with wonder. "So…what did I do to fall asleep? Did that dog knock me out, and I imagined my coworker coming in? Or did I never wake up in the first place?" For a minute, Diana pondered this, and then she shrugged it off. "Oh well, what's the point of a dream if you can't have fun with it?"

So, Diana just began to head forward from where she stood. A path seemed to make itself apparent after about a mile, and she traveled on that instead, until she led herself to a bridge. With a blink, Diana observed the bridge. It was wooden, and seemed to actually be in good condition. This was very unlike most wooden bridges she had ever seen or heard of, which usually looked about to collapse on the unsuspecting walker.

Across the bridge appeared to be a wall of dark light with weird yellow markings. For a moment, it looked scary, but Diana shook it off. After all, this was a dream, right? So, Diana headed forward, convinced that the bridge was safe. She was certain that the point of this dream was to get across, and find out what the wall of dark light with weird markings was about.

At the edge of the bridge, Diana hesitated. For some reason, dreams had never seemed to take this much time. Usually she would just appear where she absolutely needed to be. Also, she could smell the scent of morning dew in her nostrils, and feel the leaves that brushed on her arms, stomach, and cheeks as she went by.

Something was wrong, but for some reason her curiosity completely dispelled any fear that usually should have come in such a situation. So, cautiously, Diana took a step forward onto the grass that was before the wall. Nothing happened. Another step from Diana and still nothing happened, and before she knew it she was a hair's length away from the wall. For a second, she debated on what to do, until she thought she saw something flicker from behind the wall. So, without a second thought, Diana put herself through the portal, and ended up on the other side.

For a second it felt as if her soul was being ripped to pieces, but once she reached the other side she simply blinked. Something was off, but Diana couldn't quite put her finger on it, but thought it had to do something with the lighting of the area. Really, it was quite pretty, as if everything was bathed in the light only seen around the twilight hour. Truth be told, twilight really was the prettiest time of day, when everything seemed more surreal than real, and everybody could live in a fantasy of their own, until night overtook the sky and the imagination made more horrifying hallucinations out of fear of the dark.

Then, Diana decided that it wasn't the twilight that made the world seem different, but something else…something a bit more alarming. She felt her skin prick with goose bumps and above that, fur. When she whirled her head around to see what extension of her was moving around, she saw a pitch-black tail, one that would normally be found on a household cat.

A cat…

Was Diana…a cat?

With a screech of alarm, Diana began to whirl around in circles until she dizzied herself to the point she tripped over her own four paws. Part of her now wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. This couldn't be happening to her! Part of her still believed it was a dream, but the feel of grass blades against her body, and the twig that her stomach was lying on was starting to become painful. The practical side of her told her that she wasn't dreaming, and that whatever had happened to her was horrible beyond all reason.

After a while, Diana forced herself up, and shook herself off. She was no use the way she was acting, which was a lifeless ball of fur. So, Diana took one tentative step in the direction she had been heading in the first place, and then another. Finally, she was at a comfortable walking pace, which might have seem fast for a human, but was normal for a cat from what she had seen.

She noticed things that paced around that didn't look like any animal she had seen before, and was glad that she was small enough to hide in nearby clumps of tall grass, although she wasn't sure if her pitch-black self would hide very well among the yellow clumps.

Finally, she made it to a cave. It seemed dark and gloomy, which would be perfect for her black pelt…if she weren't terrified of the dark. So, she sat down, and debated what to do.

If she stayed where she was, then she was bound to get bored, and hungry. If she continued forward, she would be a nervous wreck, and probably killed. Everybody bit of sense in her body told her to stay put, but something else in her urged her forward.

So, she stepped into the gloom. At first, it seemed okay, and she was able to suppress her violent shaking to a slight tremble, but then something squeaked up ahead. That was when she yowled and just bolted forward, as fast as she could through the tunnel. It didn't help that she couldn't see, and one of the first things she did was crack her skull against a rock wall.

Without realizing her pain, she continued forward, hit another wall, continued, hit another wall, and the process continued until she reached the end of the tunnel, and then she shuddered at what was ahead of her.

It appeared to be a normal clearing of trees, but in it at some point was a purple, gaseous substance. The alarm bells in her head went off, and she walked to the edge. Everything in her told her to stay, so this time she did just that. After a moment, she felt a wail rise up in her body, and that's exactly what she did.

Maybe it was just Diana, but it seemed like she hadn't been crying for too long when something cold and wet brushed up against her fur. With a sniffle, she looked towards whatever it was, and yowled in surprise.

Right next to her, in all its beastly glory, was a wolf.

A really, big, warped wolf.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yes, this first chapter is short, but it's to build up the story! I'm a dork. In any case, this story follows after Ocarina of Time: Three Goddesses Reincarnated but I don't believe you have to read that one to read this one. If I do mention that story, it will be in brief, or it will basically encompass how it deals with Diana's life. Either way, I hope you like this! I'll update again when I feel like it._


	2. A Wolf

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

**Chapter Two: A Wolf**

Diana screeched in terror and ran in the opposite direction from the dog, and ran blindly into the side of the overhanging cliff. The wolf made a startled sound, but Diana couldn't do anything about it now. Her head pounded to the point where she felt like she was going to pass out at any given moment.

So when the wolf came and sniffed her side, Diana didn't do much except moan in protest. "My head…"

"You know, that wasn't the smartest thing for you to do." A voice stated. Diana looked up to see that the imp was talking to her. In a way, the imp was cute, but very scary at the same time. A shudder ran through Diana's body as she decided to stand up and shake herself off. "Tell me, were you once a human?" The imp asked.

Diana was silent as she gaped at the imp. The wolf looked at her curiously as he waited for the answer.

"How…how did you know?" Diana murmured, as she looked straight into the being's eyes.

"The marking on your forehead." The imp shrugged. Diana's eyes widened as she brought a paw up to her forehead. Of course, she couldn't feel anything, but panic went throughout her.

"What marking?"

"It looks like a green circle thing." The imp shrugged. "Some gold around it. If it were not just on your forehead, I would have mistaken it for an emerald."

"Oh…that's odd…" Diana murmured, then looked up. "Wait…I'm a cat…and I'm talking."

"You're talking in the beast tongue. Humans can't understand you." Then, the imp looked like it was pondering something. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Diana…"

"Midna, and this is Link." The imp pointed to herself, and then down to the wolf. "Don't worry, although he's a wolf, I don't think he has appetite for cats."

"I was once human as well." The wolf spoke this time. Diana nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. It was sudden.

"Well, you really are a frightened kitten." Midna giggled, then flew down to Diana's point of view. "Say, why don't you come with us? Once we find all of the bug we need, maybe the spirit will turn you back to your true form, just like with Link."

Diana's eyes widened. Could it be true? Just find a few bugs and she could turn into her real self?

Should she believe them?

Midna drew out a weird twig-looking thing, except it was hollow. Whatever the leaves were, some were glowing with a bright blue light. "This is to keep the bugs. There are only a few more left. You're tiny enough, you might be able to spot some that the mongrel over there can't."

Link growled at Midna, who simply shrugged it off and leaped onto his back. "You can't really travel on your own four legs, why don't you hop on Link's head. At least you're tiny enough…"

Diana looked at Link, who nodded approval, and she hopped onto his head.

"Ow! Sheath your claws!" Link growled. Diana squeaked an apology and drew her claws in. She didn't even realize they had been out. Then, Midna flew ahead of Link to a nearby perch. "Hang on as tightly as you can, without the claws." Link instructed Diana, who nodded vigorously. Then, Link bunched up his muscles and leaped to where Midna was. Diana let out a shriek as they sailed over the purple gas substance, and continued to scream until Link stopped a few jumps later.

"I thought cats were supposed to be cute, but really they're just annoying." Midna muttered, but Diana was frozen stiff on Link's back. Once again she didn't realize her claws were out, or that they were digging deeply into Link's fur. Normally Link would have complained, but he really couldn't bring himself to be cruel to Diana. Or if he could, he was pretty sure she wouldn't register it anyway.

Then, a purple light shot out of the tree, and bombarded into Diana. Diana screeched and clawed at whatever it was. The light was forced back, and Link dove on it. With a powerful snap of his jaws the purple light burst and reformed into a blue light. Midna flew over and grabbed the light with the weird vial. There were only two more to go.

"Girl, are you going to be okay?" Midna raised her eye towards Diana, then her eyes widened when she noticed the green stone on her forehead glowing with a bright intensity.

"Midna…what do you think is up with her?" Link asked. Midna shrugged, but brought herself over to touch the stone. When her skin came in contact with it, Midna hissed and drew her hand back. A glowing green mark was on Midna's finger, but it was fading. If Midna had kept her finger there, she would have been completely encompassed by light, which would have been bad for her.

"Huh…Diana, you can stay, but don't scream anymore." Midna was still staring at her finger when she said this. Diana nodded and trotted over to Link, and landed on his head again.

"I'm sorry about the claws." Diana murmured. Link shook his head lightly.

"You're fine." Link then continued to hop across the swamp. Diana concentrated more on keeping her claws sheathed and keeping a firm grip at the same time instead of screaming and losing control of her mind. It worked, because soon she was on the other side with Link.

"Okay kitty. Hop off." Midna smirked. Diana nodded. "You can pad along with Link, you don't get the same privileges I do. That's the price for my help…although there is more to it."

Diana looked at Midna, who had this wicked look on her face. For some reason, Diana didn't think that Midna was evil, but instead thought that Midna was a bit crazy.

Link continued forward, and Diana followed, and then ran until she was under his belly. She kept pace with him there, where she felt the safest. Diana didn't even think that Link noticed her under there, which was fine by her.

After a bit of traveling, they came upon an odd bridge thing, which was made of what appeared to be a hollow, twisting log that was cut in half to give room for people to walk on it safely.

Diana gulped and Link continued forward without her. After a moment, Diana bolted after him, and then she passed him on the way up. It was best for her to get this over with as fast as possible.

She practically bowled herself into the door that led to…wherever it seemed to lead to.

Then, a purple light jumped on her. With a hiss, Diana wrestled it off and felt something shift in her eyesight. Everything but the light got really dark, and she realized that it was actually a bug that seemed to spurt electricity from its very being.

Diana hissed at it, and clawed it until it shrieked in pain and became a blue light. Then, another bug jumped on her back. She twisted and turned, yowling to get the bug off, then felt it being lifted, and heard a very loud crunch. Midna grabbed the blue remains of the bugs and sealed them in the vial.

Then, a blue light encompassed them. At first Diana was alarmed, but then she realized that the feeling she got from the light was soothing, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she had raised a few feet and then her feet were submerged in a spring, but only her two back feet. As she opened her eyes, Diana squealed in happiness at the sight of her own human form, but frowned at the sight of her school uniform. Why did she choose to wear that when she went to the library?

Then, Diana remembered that in order to go to the library, there had to be proof you were a student, which meant that the uniform had to be worn. The red skirt went down to her knees and the t-shirt blouse thing was just a bit baggy on her skinny frame.

Oh well.

Link's back was to her, but she noticed that he was wearing very strange green clothes. She had to suppress a giggle at his hat; it had such an odd shape…

Then, she noticed the bright light in the shape of…well…she wasn't entirely sure what it was. There was a chance that it was some type of…mammal…though Diana wasn't entirely sure. Either way, it blinded Diana to look at it. It introduced itself as Faron.

If it was an actual animal…Diana still didn't know. Maybe a monkey with a curved tail that seemed somewhat fluffy?

"Thank you for finding my light." Faron stated to Link. Then, Faron proceeded to explain the next part of whatever quest Link was on. Diana quickly lost interest and headed out of the spring, and looked in both directions. It didn't take her long to admit that she had no idea whether to go left or right. When she turned back, the light spirit was gone, and Link was still standing there with his back towards her.

Diana waited for Link to either turn his direction to her or walk away. For a while, neither happened. Then, Link turned around and saw her, and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He asked. Diana didn't know how to respond to that question, so she held her hands behind her back shyly.

"Well…I'm Diana…that cat…"

"Oh…" Link blushed, apparently embarrassed that he had forgotten that the cat was originally a human. "Well…where are you from?"

"Delaware."

"Where's that?"

"The United States of America." Diana frowned slightly as she realized that she was getting nowhere with telling him about where she was from, instead she turned the question around to him. "So, where am I?"

"These are the woods nearby my village of Ordon." Link stated. Diana raised her eyebrow. A village? Well…if she could turn into a cat, she could probably end up somewhere that seemed much like something she'd seen from a history textbook.

"Okay…" Diana murmured.

"We're going to head there first, to see how the people there are doing." Link said. Diana's eyes widened.

"We? I'm coming too?"

"Well…do you have anywhere you're supposed to go…since you don't even know where you are?"

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yeah, I've been kind of gone visiting my new home. XX Ugh…_

Also, I'm not sure if updates will speed up or slow down in the next few weeks…some things have happened that are going to occupy and depress my mind (in other words, my bf pretty much is leaving for the Navy in June instead of July…maybe even next week). My computer is pretty much toast…well…my Internet is in any case.

_FUNNY STORY! Apparently, I had to come home 45 minutes earlier than my curfew because of a "bat" that neither me nor my bf could find…I think there's some sort of gas substance in here that affects my mom and my sisters…haha._

_Happy summer, everybody!_


	3. Through Faron Woods

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

**Chapter Three: Through Faron Woods**

"Rusl…" Link walked up to a man who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties, but logic told Diana that the life span of Ordonians might be shorter than that of Americans, so it was hard to say.

"The children are gone…you must help us find them! The monsters took them away when they attacked the village, we thought they had taken you as well." Rusl said, his voice was slightly panicked. "My son…Colin…"

"I'll find them…I promise. But…I have to find out where those monsters came from in order to do so." Link explained. Rusl nodded.

"Do your best." Then, Rusl turned away without even realizing that Diana was standing right there.

"In order to do that, you're going to have to do what I say first." Midna's voice hit Diana and Link like a ghost popping out of your television. Pretty much, it scared the two of them so much that they jumped. "There's a temple up ahead that has something I need…it's deep in the forest. I think it's where you beat the last few bugs."

Link looked a bit pained, and Diana could tell that he'd much rather look for the lost village children. He must have known them very well.

"Diana…you're helping us as well. The quicker we get my object…the sooner you both get to do what you want." Midna sounded very matter-of-fact. Link and Diana grimaced at each other, and Link turned the way he had come. Diana had noticed earlier that there was a house by the entrance to the forest. It was up on stilts for a bit, and was actually kind of cute. When they passed it again, Link stopped and pointed to it.

"You see that house, Diana?" Link asked. Diana looked and nodded. "Well…that's my house. To be honest, I miss it already." He sighed. After a moment, the two trudged on. "I miss Epona as well…"

Diana looked at Link curiously. "Umm…who is Epona? Is that…a girl…?"

Link shook his head in reply. "Well…I guess you could say she's a girl…she's my horse. We would get around so much more easily if we had her."

"I've never ridden a horse…what's it like?" Diana asked. Link looked at her like she was an alien, but Diana pretty much felt like an alien in the world she was in. Although, was she more of an alien than Midna? It was a mystery.

The walk to the area where Link and Diana first met was quiet, until they came to an annoying end. A gate stood in between them and the rest of the forest, where Diana and Link did their searching. Link seemed to have known it was there, and only frowned slightly before he turned to his right and walked off, and followed the path a different route. Diana watched for a minute, and then followed him.

_'Wow…he's left-handed…'_ Diana noticed. The way his sword was angled gave it away. _'I don't think I've ever heard of a left-handed swordsman…but maybe the textbooks wouldn't mention something like that.'_

It didn't take long until they caught up to an odd man. Almost immediately a rank smell overtook Diana's senses, and she covered her nose. "Agh…that smell…" She frowned, and shook herself to get rid of the sparks that lead up her spine. "Something went bad in the oven I think."

"What's an oven?" Link asked. Diana blinked, and shook her head to say she'd explain sometime later. The man finally seemed to notice the pair, and didn't do much to greet except say hi.

"You know, it's been really weird around here. I'm assuming you want to get through the gate." The man said. "By the way, I'm Coro." Link and Diana didn't offer him their names, so he continued. "What makes me think you'll be able to deal with the weird happenings?"

Link drew his sword and shield. Granted, it was a wooden shield, but it was a shield none-the-less. If there were a fire in the woods, everything would be toast anyhow. So, a wooden shield wouldn't be completely useless…

"Right…well…I suppose I should trust you, but what can the lady fight with?" Coro raised an eye towards Diana. "She looks…well…weak."

Before Diana could retort anything, Link spoke. "Believe me, she can handle herself."

"All right, but I'm still warning you, it's dangerous out there. If you need to, try my soup!" Coro pointed behind Link and Diana, and they turned around. The source of the rank smell was revealed.

"We've packed enough. Thanks." Link said curtly, grabbed Diana's wrist, and headed back towards the gate.

Diana observed Link through the gate, and through the dark cave that she had been through once already. It must have been sealed recently; she didn't even remember it being there earlier. Link seemed tense, like he just really want to get this done. Diana was sure that Midna had her reasons for making them go and do these things for her, but it didn't seem to calm Link down. He was more upset about the children, and it was only going to get worse.

It didn't take them long to reach the poisoned area of the woods. Diana frowned, not entirely sure how to go through. Link didn't seem to know either, until something bowled into him from behind. Diana gasped at the sight of a monkey wearing a ribbon digging through Link's bag, which was hidden underneath the shield. Suddenly, the monkey took out a lantern and lit it, and headed towards the purple fog. Link and Diana stared as the monkey attached the lantern to a stick, and began to swing it around. The light began to make the fog disappear.

"That…is the smartest monkey I have ever seen." Diana said, astounded. Link picked himself off and hurried after the monkey. Diana followed after him. Link drew out his sword, and sliced through any creatures that tried to attack them on the way through the fog. At the edge, the monkey dropped the lantern, which had no more oil left in it, and ran ahead.

"Should we still follow it?" Diana asked.

"I know where we're going." Link shrugged as he stuffed the lantern into his bag. "These clothes are just…weird." Link grumbled as he tugged at the chain mail.

"What, those aren't your normal clothes?" Diana asked. Link shook his head.

"Not even close…Faron gave them to me as a symbol that I was the new hero…apparently a previous here had similar clothes, though it's hard to believe he'd wear something like this."

"Oh…well…maybe it was his culture?"

"I don't know a thing about him." Link admitted. "In any case, we're almost at the forest temple, let's head up there for now.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Hey all! I'm sure those of you who are privileged enough to own Wii's are confused…I don't own a Wii, and to be honest, I get really confused when I look at the Wii maps…haha. You can imagine the Wii universe, I don't care, and I'm using the gamecube version._

_Oh, but when I get a Wii…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_Oh, for those of you who read this on Fanfiction net, then go to my area on Freedom of Speech. There's a character submission for much later in this series. Haha, just thought I'd tell you._

_Oh, I listened to "Numa Numa" the whole time I was typing this (switching occasionally from English to…its actual language…and back again…and forth…and back…and forth…I'm entirely hyper._


	4. The Forest Temple

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

**Chapter Four: The Forest Temple**

The entrance to the temple wasn't that great…except that it was completely covered in spider web. Link tried to slice through it with his sword, but it only made a thin slit, nothing that either him or Diana could go through. After a minute pondering, Diana turned to Link. "Are you completely sure that there's no more oil in your lantern, it can't have ALL burned…can it?"

Link looked doubtful, but reached into his bag either way. When he pulled out the lantern, both him and Diana looked into it. There was a bit of oil left, but it didn't look like it would last very long at all.

"Light it…light the web…de-light it." Diana said. Link agreed with her, and did as she said. The web crackled and dissolved into ash, and let Link and Diana through the entrance of the temple.

With one apprehensive glance at each other, Link and Diana proceeded onward. At first it was dark, but the dark gave way to light, and the female monkey bashed into the two from behind again. This time Diana was able to feel the delight of meeting the ground with her face as well as Link. The monkey dashed ahead, and started jumping around like a maniac.

"I wish I knew what the hell she was saying…" Diana growled. Usually she was not profane or irritable, but then again she'd never had a face plant before. It hurt.

The two crawled back up, and Diana held her nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I think we should follow it, but I'd keep a close eye out…" Link said, and then gave Diana a calculating glance. He reached into his bag and pulled out a slingshot. "Well, it's not much…but it'll have to do…"

Diana took it skeptically. "When you say it isn't much…"

"It's practically nothing…I know…" Link sighed. "But…what does anybody expect us to do? It looks like neither of us are born warriors."

Diana could only nod in agreement. She still didn't understand why Midna wanted her help in the first place…unless Diana was just another body to get through the mission…but for some reason Midna didn't really seem to like people too well…so that really couldn't have been it.

The temple seemed dark at first, but then opened up to bright light. At the same time, Diana felt her heart start to thud heavily in her chest from fright. A few meters in front of them was a giant spider. On the big part of it was the design of a skull, though it was kind of hard to make it out. The spider was glaring at them from its place on the ceiling. Then it dropped down with a loud thump and began to head towards them rather quickly.

Diana unhooked her slingshot and aimed a small rock from the ground at its head. Without even aiming, she shot it. Although Diana was able to take out one of its eyes, it still charged forward at the same pace. Link drew out his sword and jumped into the air. Diana gasped as she watched him land on the spider's back and dig his sword in. A small glimmer of light made Diana realize that the sword had gone all of the way through.

Link drew his sword out and wiped it on the non-bloody part of the now dead spider. Diana cringed, but looked at Link in wonder.

"Link…is that your first time with a sword?" Diana asked. Link shook his head.

"Rusl taught me a few techniques…although I'll admit that this isn't one of them…" Link seemed lost in thought for a moment, before he shrugged. "I'll ignore that for now…" Link drifted off, and checked to make sure that Diana was okay. "We really have to find you a better weapon…"

"We'll have to worry about that later." Diana frowned. "Besides, his eyeball didn't stand a chance."

Link smiled a bit at Diana's humor, and Diana smiled back. At least it seemed to make him less worried. Maybe now he could concentrate on his task here at the temple.

The monkey jumped in front of them. For once Diana didn't feel any fondness towards an animal, instead, she only felt like she was going to be sick. That particular monkey was going to be the death of her; she just knew it, even if it was kind of cute with the ribbon.

"Right…following that…" Link frowned, and headed forward. The monkey led them into another passageway, there were many of them, and the sounds of something very unhappy were ahead.

"Link…please tell me that we aren't hearing another monkey."

Link didn't answer for a moment. "We aren't hearing another monkey." He grinned cheekily towards Diana, who only sighed.

"Oh dear…"

Then something clamped onto Diana's leg. It stung painfully, and Diana looked down. At first her words were stuck in her throat, but a scream made itself out. Then, Diana frantically began kicking her leg in an attempt to get the bloodthirsty plant off.

"Diana!" Link gasped, and cut the green stem that kept the plant in its spot. He obviously thought that would kill it. Instead, Diana fell backward, and the plant was still gripping onto her leg. Diana growled slightly and gripped her hands on both sides of its mouth. She wrenched the mouth open, at the same time she forced the teeth out of her leg, and Link cut it in half. Diana looked sick when she noticed the green ooze that came from its mouth.

"I hope that isn't harmful to my health…" Diana said, her stomach felt slightly weak.

"How's your leg?" Link asked. Diana blinked and touched the wound. Her eyes widened as she realized how quickly it was healing. She lifted her skirt so that she could see the full bite-mark…and nothing more than that. When her hand touched it, the wounds closed even faster. Link didn't seem to notice that, and instead was looking around. He was probably looking for more man-eating plants.

Diana smiled at the guy and stood up. "My leg is fine, thanks for asking."

"Can you walk?" Link asked, still looking towards the direction where the monkey screeches were coming from.

"Yeah, I can walk no problem." Diana grinned. "Let's catch up with that monkey." So she continued to walk forward. Link looked at her, bewildered, and then sighed.

"Maybe a plant got that monkey." Link murmured to Diana to make her laugh. It succeeded, and the two continued on, although their grins turned to grimaces at the intensity of the monkey's cries.

As it turned out, there wasn't just one monkey…there were a lot of monkeys. How did they guess wrong on that one? Diana and Link walked out into the middle of the stretch of cages and wondered what was going on, when something grabbed them from behind. They whirled around to see an angered face of a rather large monkey. There was something odd on its head, and even from the front Link and Diana could see it's giant red behind.

"Oh…lovely." Diana said, and jerked herself out of the monkey's grip. Link kicked the monkey back, and it threw something at him. It caused a gash to open up on his shoulder, and it came right back to the monkey. "Boomerang?"

Link didn't listen, but instead dove for the monkey. It jumped out of the way and turned around. Right in time for Link to see, it turned around and began shaking its butt and slapping it as a taunt. Then, it ran back to where Link and Diana had come from.

"Oh…that little guy is going down…" Link growled and got up. Diana was already heading for the monkey ahead of him and Link caught up to her easily. His sword was out, and he was so angry he surged past Diana without so much as a glance. Diana stopped momentarily to catch her breath, and continued to run after them.

"I got you!" Link shouted from up ahead, and a monkey's squeal could be heard. "Ow!"

The monkey then could be seen charging towards Diana. Diana thought quickly and grabbed another rock from the ground and held it up. She hit the monkey square in the mask and it dropped its precious boomerang.

"Score!" Diana grinned. Link grabbed it from behind and began to wrestle the weird mask thing off of the monkey. Diana wasn't so sure it was a mask, but helped Link wrench it off. It turned into a miniature deformed spider and began crawling up Link's arm. Diana grabbed it and hurled it at the wall. Then, Link dropped the baboon monkey guy and shoved his sword through the parasite.

The baboon looked up at Diana after being dazed for a moment. It seemed surprised, then raced off in the direction that it had once come from. "Odd…" Diana murmured. Link growled after it.

"Midna…is this what I'm supposed to deal with?" Link asked. Midna's shadow form popped up in front of Diana and Link.

"No, but I do have to say it was quite comical…if rude…" Midna giggled, and then disappeared. Her voice could be heard a moment later when she said something that made Diana and Link cringe. "You'll probably deal with far worse…"

"Ha…" Diana said, suddenly feeling like her stomach would come up, along with its contents from her lunch…

When was the last time she ate?

What did Midna mean, and why did it sound really ominous?

Where could she get something to eat?

Diana's thoughts were beginning to focus on her stomach now, and it growled loudly. Link gave her an odd look, and Diana blushed. "I'm sorry…I don't think I've eaten anything since…lunch…sometime ago…I can't remember…a day ago maybe…"

Link sighed. "When we get done here, we'll get you something to eat." He promised. Diana nodded.

The monkeys then came through the tunnel at full force, with the baboon in the lead. It stopped, blinked at Diana and Link, and continued down the entrance. "Did we have something to do with that?" Diana asked. Link shrugged.

"Why don't we just keep going?"

With that, Link and Diana continued their trek through the Forest Temple.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yeah, the Forest Temple wasn't my favorite temple, it was kind of boring, but I really hated the monkeys for some reason…they were just…GAH!!! Although, the game fight with the baboon did have me laughing hysterically…I'll admit that much…haha._


	5. Twilit Parasite Diababa

_**Disclaimer**_:_I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

Chapter Five: Twilit Parasite Diababa 

"I think I smell acid…" Diana wrinkled her nose in distaste. She didn't know how long they had been searching, but a weird stench had been evident for a little while now. Until now, though, it hadn't been too strong.

"I think we'll find my object soon." Midna's delighted voice came up. Diana raised her eyebrow but said nothing more. Link simply gave Diana a glance and shrugged. He didn't know what the object was either, but Midna wouldn't go away until they found it.

Just when Diana's stomach was beginning to churn unpleasantly, the source of the odor had finally been found, and it couldn't have been more confusing. Ahead of them a pool of what looked to be purple liquid poison was in front of them, and two man-eating plants ahead of that. Something in between the man-eating plants caused bubbles to rise to the surface, but for now neither Link nor Diana could figure it out.

Then, the two plants dove for the pair. Diana gave a small screech and flipped backwards out of the way. Link swung his sword at the plant, which made a long welt along the front of its face. It screeched and jerked back to where it had been originally.

Diana wiped her brow, and then pulled the weird monkey's boomerang out of the back of her shirt. Of course, she had never used one, but from the little TV she watched she knew how it worked…in a sense. So she threw it, and it sailed well clear of where she was aiming. At least it still came back to her.

"Well…you seem to have the right idea." Link said with a slight laugh in his voice. Diana stuck her tongue out at him, with a slight embarrassed blush on her face. The two heads dove for Link and Diana again, and Diana rolled out of the way, and threw the boomerang at the one closest to her. With a snap the head was separated from its vine, and it began crawling around trying to get its teeth into either of them. Link jumped on top of it, and dug his sword into its head, but it still wriggled around.

Link turned it and it headed back into the poison as the second head dove for Link. Diana threw the boomerang, but missed her target once again. Link dove out of the way and swung his sword so that he severed the head cleanly through.

Diana wasn't watching this, however. Instead, her eyes found something very unpleasant arising from the surface of the poisoned water. The head of the plant was much larger and much more deformed. When it opened its "mouth" and gave out a blood-curling screech, Diana noticed with wide-eyes that there was an eyeball on the inside of its mouth.

"Link…how do we defeat that?" She raised a shaking hand to point at the creature. Link stared at it for a second, amazed at what he saw, and the loose head latched its teeth into Link's body. Diana forgot all about the giant eyeball plant and grabbed one side of the creature's mouth, while Link grabbed the other side. They wrenched it open and tossed it towards the poison water again. Diana gasped at the amount of blood that was coming out of Link.

"I don't think the sword is going to work." Link gasped. Diana looked up at the plant as it began to grow two more man-eating heads, and made sure Link got out of range. Once they were both out of range. Diana remembered how quickly she healed after she had been bit by a different man-eating plant in the Forest Temple, and moved her hands over the wounds. Link was in too much pain to really notice what she was doing, but Diana saw her hands glow green for a moment before the blood stopped flowing from Link's body. Although she couldn't really see the wounds, she knew they were closed and healed. Link would probably be okay.

The two plant heads were at the end of their vines, snapping like ornery watchdogs. Diana watched them, not sure what to do before they drew back. It seemed they realized they couldn't reach her where she was, and they waited.

Out of the corner of her eye, there was a flash of movement. Diana looked towards it and saw the annoying baboon that had mocked them earlier. She growled slightly, not ready for yet another thing to fight, but then it waved at her. Diana's eyes widened with shock and she watched as the monkey grabbed some sort of plant and swung to the opposite end of the area by a vine. The monkey dropped the plant and it exploded down the side of the cliff.

She watched it do this a few more times, and then it pointed at her, or the boomerang she was holding. Diana looked at the boomerang as the idea of what the monkey was trying to tell her was forming in her head. "I hope I get this right…" Diana murmured. Her body began to glow unexpectedly in that green light, and it all transferred down to the boomerang. Diana stared at the boomerang for a moment more, and slowly the bright green glow disappeared from the boomerang. "I don't know what this green glow is all about…but I think it'll help me get this right."

Diana watched as the baboon realized she had finally caught on and grabbed another bomb plant. In a moment Diana had the boomerang raised and threw it towards the bomb. This time as the boomerang flew through the air, it created a whirlwind of air that grabbed the boomerang. Diana willed it to fly into one of the man-eating plant-heads. The plant was blown into pieces and the boomerang returned to her. She repeated this again for the other plant-head.

Then she looked at the center of the plant, with the eyeball. It was shaking with fury. The monkey flew over again, and Diana whipped out the boomerang. The eye plant shrieked with fury, and it was blackened a bit, but it didn't die. "Again!" Diana shouted to the baboon and it complied with her. It took four or five tries, but the plant finally fell down, it's eye exposed to damage. Diana was aiming her boomerang at it when Link sliced the eyeball right off. The plant screeched and collapsed on itself before it turned completely black, and broke off into weird black squares. The black squares, Diana guessed they were some sort of shadow element, gathered into each other and with a burst of light turned into a weird thing made out of what appeared to be made of stone.

Shadow Midna flew towards it, and grabbed it. "Thank you." Midna said. "This is part of what I'm looking for." Midna grinned. "There are two more pieces to this, I expect for you to help me find them."

Diana was eyeing the thing wearily. There were green markings over it, and it was weird in shape. It was divided most of the way through the middle and was symmetrical on each side. She had no idea what it could be used for, but she didn't necessarily think it was a good thing. Something about it gave her goose bumps. Midna and Diana locked eyes for a moment, and neither said a thing to each other, yet Diana expected they would be having a conversation sometime soon.

"What is it, Midna?" Link asked. Midna gave him a blank stare.

"How about I explain it when we have all three of them." Midna grinned. "Let's get out of here." With that she gathered them up in suffocating black shadow and they reappeared at the spring.

Diana and Link collapsed in t he spring, soaking their clothes. Link grimaced at his tunic.

"I think you should wear it." Diana shrugged. "It's better than ruining your clothes, although if I were you I'd see somebody who can fix those rips and tears…and clean away the blood. In any case, all of that chain mail should be useful, right?"

Link looked towards Diana. "What about your outfit?" He asked pointedly. Diana's eyes widened slightly as she looked down. Her red and white uniform wasn't exactly practical, not for where she was anyway.

"Maybe we should stop by and get me some local clothes, so I don't stand out so much."

"Let's head to Ordon Village."

_**End of Chappie**_

_I'M SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to leave this lying for so long, but writer's block kind of got to me. I hate this boss because it wasn't really all that interesting to write about, so I lost interest in this chapter and took a break._

_And my boyfriend is with the Navy so all of my inspiration went down the DRAIN for a long time. It's no excuse but it's what I'm blaming it on._

_I'M SORRY! Forgive me?_


	6. Hyrule

_**Disclaimer**_:_I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

Chapter Six: Hyrule 

Diana looked around Link's house as she took a sip of her tea. He was cooking something for the two of them to eat, and Midna was still in his shadow. She had a strong aversion to light that Diana was trying to figure out somehow. It was small and simple, but he lived on his own so really it was actually quite livable. In any case, it was more than Diana had at the orphanage.

"Link, how old are you anyway?" Diana asked, turning to where Link was finally serving some food. It looked like a salad with an array of different fruits and vegetables, which actually sounded really good. They didn't necessarily have a lot of time to prepare meat so the vegetarian-type meal was okay.

"Seventeen." Link answered, and plopped the plate in front of Diana. Diana thanked him and took up a fork. "How about you?"

"Sixteen." Diana replied. The salad was good, and she told Link so. Link thanked her and they ate in silence. Diana kept her eye trained on Midna. As far as Diana knew, Midna was the only one who could have seen her green glow. Either Midna was suspicious of her, or Midna knew more than she let on. Then again, it was also possible she could just be curious. Either way, once in a while Diana observed Link's shadow moving as Midna tried to study Diana.

"I'm trying to figure out where we have to go after all this." Link admitted. "I don't have Epona, so wherever it is will take a while."

"You know your way though, don't you? That at least eliminates the chances of us getting lost." Diana pointed out, before she noticed Link looked uneasy. "Don't you?"

"Well…I've never left Ordon before. I make my living out on the ranch, and if any errands need to be run to Hyrule than Rusl does that. Of course, I was supposed to run an errand to the castle to deliver weapons, but then we were attacked by the strange creatures and the children were stolen and I was turned into a wolf and you know the rest."

"So our chances of getting lost are higher…" Diana frowned, then looked down at Midna. "How about you? Are you native to Hyrule?"

Midna popped up in her shadow form. "I have an idea of where to go. Have either of you ever heard of Kakariko Village?"

"Of course I haven't. I haven't been to Hyrule OR Ordon. Why on earth should I know about some random medieval village in Hyrule?" Diana said in an exasperated manner.

"Medieval?" Link asked. Diana didn't reply but sipped her tea instead. After a moment, Link gave up and turned to Midna. "I think I've heard of Kakariko from Rusl or the Mayor." Link admitted. "I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, I do." Midna zapped back into Link's shadow and stayed there. "In any case, all you really have to do is go towards the twilight that surrounds that area. It's hard to miss."

Diana and Link looked at each other. "This will be tons of fun." Diana got up, she had finished her salad and began to wash the plate. "Is it all right if we stay the night here? The sun is beginning to go down anyway, and I need new clothes."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Link yawned. "As for your clothes…would you like to know where the seamstress is?"

"Hello?" Diana knocked on the wooden door. She was alone for the first time since she met both Midna and Link, and she felt out of place to the extreme. The door cracked open and bright emerald eyes shone from inside. "Hi, I'm here to see the seamstress, are you her?"

The door opened fully, to reveal a girl of about Diana's age with long brunette locks that flew down to her waist. Already Diana could tell she was a tomboy, in the fact that she wore a simple white shirt that fell to her knees and brown leggings with brown boots. She was rather pale as well. "No, I'm her daughter. Come in." The girl said, her voice was soft and quiet. Diana followed her in, and sat down in the living room.

"Are you the only child that hasn't been kidnapped?" Diana asked. The girl nodded.

"It's a bit odd that they all disappeared, but I don't usually go out with the others so I guess that's why. Maybe there's more in store for me." The girl shrugged. "I'm Aleah, by the way."

"I'm Diana."

"You're not from here, are you?" Aleah inquired. Diana shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." Diana laughed slightly. "I'm lost, but I've been told I should get clothes so that I'm not so conspicuous. Link told me how to get here."

"He's the blonde, right?" Aleah asked. When Diana confirmed it she went on. "I think he's the role model for all of the kids in the village."

"Wow, that's impressive." Diana commented. Then, a woman who was obviously Aleah's mother came into the room.

"So, you're here for clothes?" The woman asked. Diana nodded. "Well, you've come to the fastest seamstress in town. What kinds of clothes would you like?"

"Anything that looks normal but is good for travel." Diana said. "I'm new to the area…so I'm really open for anything."

"Well, anybody could guess you were new by your clothes." The woman laughed. "Well, here, I'll get your sizes, and when are you leaving on your journey, since you're traveling and all."

"Umm, we were hoping to leave by tomorrow morning or so…I'm sorry." Diana murmured.

"You're a customer, don't apologize. I'll have this all done and ready for you by the time you leave. It's been slow lately, so I have a lot of material. Let me just get your sizes."

When Link and Diana set off the next day, they were loaded with bags of food and other necessities. Diana had her own small pack of clothes, one of which she was wearing. All she really wore was a pair of brown leggings with a white tunic and a white headband that had lots of extra fabric at the ends, so it trailed below her hair. This separated her died pink bangs and the rest of her black hair. She also wore a pair of brown hiking boots.

Coro's house was on the way to Hyrule field. They snuck past him, not ready to try out what was sure to be rather deadly soup. It turned out he was asleep where he sat anyways and the two got around him with no problem.

After traveling through the woods a bit, the two came out upon the open plains of Hyrule. That was all they could see for miles.

Midna popped up. I need to go right." Midna directed. That's where the twilight comes from."

Both of them turned to where Midna was pointing, but couldn't see any twilight. "Are you sure?" Diana asked, skeptical.

"I have much better vision than you…and I just know these things." Midna shrugged. Diana raised her eyebrow.

"So us not being able to see for miles had nothing to do with the curve of the planet, right?" Diana asked. Midna and Link looked at Diana like she had grown two heads and was spurting fire out of her toes. "Never mind, let's go."

So the three headed off. It took about three or four days before the two could see anything, then one day…

"Diana…do you see that?" Link asked. Diana looked up and squinted, but realized that she didn't really need to squint to see it. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the wall of black and weird gold markings that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see.

"That's the twilight." Midna sighed. "It's spreading more and more with each day." She popped up in her shadow form and leaned her elbow on Link's shoulder, a slight grin on her face. "That means we'll get there faster, won't we? So let's get going." And then she disappeared again. Diana stared at Link's shadow, and saw it move slightly to face her. With a shake of her head Diana looked at Link.

"So, how long do you think it will take to get there?" She asked, almost nonchalantly. Link looked ahead of her with a frown as he judged the distance.

"I'd say…three days, maybe four." Link looked at her. "So, what do you say?"

"What can I say?" Diana asked back. "If I said let's turn around you would think I was crazy and Midna would try to kill me."

"That's very true." Link consented, and so they continued on. Each day they traveled they had long conversations about their lives. Diana learned that Link's parents died when he was very young, and so the person who looked after him was Rusl. Rusl's son looked up to Link the most, and was named Colin. He was one of the two that Link worried most about. The other was a girl named, Ilia, the Mayor's daughter. From the way Link spoke she guessed that they were close, and so worried for her all the same.

"I remember…" One night that Link spoke. "That the day the children got taken away, Ilia was mad at me. I guess Epona's leg was cut or something and I didn't notice it, but she threw a fit and so I couldn't go on the delivery I was supposed to make." Link frowned, and looked ahead at the Twilit wall. "Colin went to talk to here while I snuck around, and we discussed the problem. Everything was sorted out until this loud horn blew. Before any of us knew it, a giant…thing came on a giant boar and clubbed me on the head. When I woke up, they were gone, and I was a wolf in a dungeon."

Diana listened to all this with a somber expression. He had a lot he had lost in the past week or so, and realized how much this journey Midna was making him go on was driving him insane.

The night that they realized was the last before they would enter the Twilight realm again, Link asked about Diana.

"Well…" Diana said, not really sure how to answer. Nobody had ever really asked her before, because she had come from the orphanage. They thought it would be offensive or sad to ask. "My parents also died when I was young…in an accident." She didn't say 'car' because she figured he had no idea what that was. "So I've lived in an orphanage all of my life."

"Orphanage? Like a children's home?" Link asked. Diana nodded.

"Yeah, the caretaker was nice and so were the others, but I was never adopted. Most of my friends have been, so I think I was the oldest one there…" After a moment, Diana continued on. "I've never really cared about being adopted, I was happy where I was and I saw no urgent need to have a family. The orphanage was my family. I had a job that I loved working with and taking care of animals, and although school wasn't exactly my cup of tea, I did well."

"So how did you end up here?" Link asked. Diana lied back down on the grass and looked up at the starry sky.

"I went to the school library to study. That's why I was in my uniform, because they wouldn't let us in without some proof that we went to that school. In any case, I was looking for something to help me with my studies and I saw this book. I was curious about it…I don't even remember why but when I opened it I found myself as a cat, and not too long after that we met and you know the rest from there." Diana lifted her hand and traced pictures with the stars. None of the familiar constellations were above her, so she knew she wasn't on the planet Earth anymore. So where was she exactly?

"That's strange…so it's possible you came from a different world?" Midna's shadow popped up and floated above Diana.

"I'm actually pretty positive. This isn't even the sky I knew, the stars aren't familiar." Diana sighed. Link looked at her curiously.

"You can be familiar with stars?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you know the constellations. I know the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion, Scorpio, Leo, Gemini…I a lot of them actually. None of them are up here. I can't even pick out Lupis or the North Star…or if I was south I can't pick out the three that sailors used to determine where they were."

"Huh…" Midna observed Diana closely. "So how different is your world exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure it's so different none of you would know exactly what I was talking about, I had to omit a lot of my story in order for it to make sense."

"Like what?" Midna asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well…" Diana propped herself up on one elbow. "Have you ever heard of cars?" When she was followed by silence, she continued on. "How about electricity?"

Midna was about to reply when suddenly a roar was heard by all three of them. Diana and Link jumped up while Midna went back to Link's shadow. The two stood back-to-back, wondering what would happen, when small dark shapes were seen running towards them.

"Damnit…" Link growled, and jumped forward with his sword. Diana pulled out her boomerang, the green light pulsed once to let Diana know it still had that weird power, and Diana let it loose at those she could see. It neatly sliced them in half and returned to her, though Diana cringed when it returned covered in blood.

"I need a better weapon…" Diana mumbled, her stomach feeling the effects of nausea almost immediately. Link was done with those that he saw, and both him and Diana stood back to back again, wearily watching the darkness.

After a while, Link sat down. Diana followed suit. "Diana, you go to sleep." Link said, his eyes still watching for any more ambush. "I'll keep watch."

"You can't stay up the whole night!" Diana exclaimed. "At least let me take over halfway through the night, I can handle it."

Midna popped up from Link's shadow. "I'll keep watch, I don't need as much sleep as the two of you do. Both of you need your energy for tomorrow."

Both Diana and Link agreed with Midna on this, and not too long after they were passed out in their own sleeping bags.

The watch was not needed because the next day they continued on towards the Twilight barrier.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, I have another chappie:D I actually got a really cool idea for a further continuation of the series BESIDES what I have planned for when I get this and the WindWaker one done. I just have to think it through. It's a crossover-ish kind of one but loosely. In any case, tell me what you think of this chapter! Oh, and Aleah is NOT my character, she belongs to Shadow Heart from www DOT fos DASH ff DOT net which is currently under construction (and has been for a while). She is important in a later story, haha._


	7. Missing Bridge

_**Disclaimer**_:_I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all! If I bring any of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter into this, I don't own that either._

_**Twilight Princess: Realm of Immortals**_

**Chapter Seven: Missing Bridge**

"When we enter the Twilight Realm you'll be animals again." Midna said as Link and Diana stood mere inches from the Twilight barrier.

"The same animals?" Diana asked. She hoped that she would be something much tougher than a kitten…

"Probably." Midna shrugged. "So you're almost useless again."

Diana sighed and sat down. "Go on ahead. I'll wait here for you." With that she lied on her back and looked up at the sky. Around where the twilight realm was meeting the light realm the sky was yellowish, and Diana could tell that the barrier was growing.

"If you stay here you'll probably get ambushed again." Link pointed out. "Besides, with your small size we could definitely use you in some way." He waited for Diana to respond, and didn't have to wait long because a moment later Diana was standing up again. She brushed her behind her shoulder and moved her died pink bangs out of her eyes.

"Fine…let's just go."

With that Midna dove into the Twilight barrier and then a giant glowing hand reached out and grabbed Link first. Diana backed up about two steps from fright and was about to turn and run before the hand appeared and grabbed her too. With a screech Diana was plunged into the Twilight realm, and when she opened her eyes she was a cat again. Midna peered at her in her Twilight form, which had much more features than her shadow form, while sitting on Link's back.

For a moment Diana wondered if Midna was originally from the Twilight realm, and if she was why was she so eager to get rid of it?

"So now that we're four-legged…how long will it take to get to Kakariko?" Diana asked, staring and Midna as she awaited an answer.

"Oh…ten minutes." Midna grinned. "Keep in mind that you might want to run as fast as you can though."

"Why is that?" Link inquired.

"There are probably a lot of monsters between here and there." Midna grinned. Diana wanted to run back the way she had been pulled, but knew it was a futile choice. Instead, she quickly jumped up onto Link's wolf head and settled in while she hoped that she could keep her claws sheathed throughout the run.

However, Link didn't start immediately. He looked at a wooden sword lying nearby. He sniffed it casually, and then sniffed it even more urgently.

Link took off, his powerful legs quickly putting the barrier far behind them. Instead of engaging in battle, Link ran through them. If they stopped to kill every monster between the barrier and Kakariko village, they would never get there.

That didn't make Diana feel any better as she watched some of the monsters chase them for a while. However, they all gave up when they realized, or consented, that they wouldn't catch him.

Diana realized that in order to stay on Link's neck, she would need to at least grab a hold of Link's fur with her claws, and she did this as quickly as she could. Diana felt hands wrap around her torso and she was lifted away with a yowl of surprise, only to find out that it was Midna, who set Diana down in front of her, so that Diana felt safer, and she wouldn't go flying off Link.

"I still need you around later!" Midna giggled as she looked down at Diana's cat form, then leaned down and whispered so that Link's sensitive dog-ears, which had wind blowing through them to a dull roar, wouldn't hear her. "I want to find out your secret." With that, Midna tapped Diana on the forehead, where supposedly a green mark was. Diana felt puzzled, but stiffened at this gesture and the words.

Why did she feel like that wasn't an area of her life that she didn't want prodded at?

Then, all of a sudden, Link stopped and began snarling at something. Midna and Diana looked up to see what had happened, and it appeared that there was no bridge to take them across the gorge. When Link walked over to peer down, he couldn't see the bottom, and neither could Diana or Midna.

"Well…that's a jam…" Midna frowned, and eyed the bridge, when a weird sound from above them disrupted whatever she was thinking about. "That's even more of a problem."

Diana watched a black vortex thing, which reminded her of the movie 'The Matrix' for some reason, expanded and dropped three monsters from it. Her fur stood on end, and she backed up into Midna, hissing and spitting at the monsters. When they landed, Midna's orange hair stood up on end, and Diana could see a ring of black with red electricity-type energy surrounding it. It grew until it completely encompassed the monsters, which were advancing on them quickly. The monsters were covered in the red electricity, and all of a sudden Link broke his position and in a flash of wind, teeth, and claws the three monsters were lying on the ground, dead.

The monsters broke off into tiny black squares that spread, contracted, and went back to where the monsters originally came from.

Diana had, with Link's attack, dug her claws deep into his fur and skin. She had never been on anything as fast…although she could probably think of a roller coaster or two if she was thinking straight.

"Diana…please let go…" Link panted, as he looked around for any more monsters that might have decided to attack them. Diana complied, and drew sheathed her claws.

"Well, now that's one problem solved." Midna frowned, and looked at the bridge. All of a sudden, she flew towards it and looked down. "That bridge is another one. Easily solved though." Midna grinned. "Diana, hop off."

"What?!" Diana squeaked. Instead of repeating herself, Midna took a hold of Diana and plopped her on the ground.

"I think you need to settle your nerves. I'm going to warp both Link and I so that we can find the rest of the bridge. It's too cleanly removed in order for it to have just broken through."

"Warp?" Diana and Link asked. Midna giggled and flew up towards the weird vortex that was still there.

"Wherever these monsters drop, we can travel between them easily." Midna grinned, almost evilly. "Now, we're going."

With that, Link and Midna disappeared in a flash of black squares, leaving Diana alone.

She shrieked, and ran around in a complete circle to see if she could locate the two, and that they had just played a mean trick on her. After no luck finding them, she stopped, and instead looked for a tall patch of grass that she could hide in. Diana found one, and ran to it. After she settled into it, she found that she jumped at any sound.

"Get out of my territory!" A voice growled, and suddenly something tackled Diana. Diana screamed and rolled a few times with whatever it was that attacked her, and found it to be another cat, also black but with purple-tipped ears.

"I'm sorry!" Diana yowled. "I can't go! The monsters will eat me!" Diana's voice suddenly got high-pitched and desperate as she tried to back away from her attacker. "I promise I'll go as soon as my friends get back!"

"I don't want any monster wolves attacking my village!" The cat hissed, and her fur stood on end. She advanced on Diana, and Diana couldn't help but to back away further, just to bump into a tree behind her.

"We aren't going to attack your village!" Diana realized that she should try to reason with this angry cat, when she saw something strange on the feline's forehead. It was a strange blue mark…like a sapphire… "Wait…what's that mark on your forehead?" Diana asked all of a sudden, and didn't realize that she tackled her opponent and was touching her nose to the mark.

"What mark? I don't have a mark!" The cat hissed, and all of a sudden Diana could feel the feline's powerful haunches shove into her gut, clawed and all, and she was forcefully thrown off. "You're the one that has a mark."

"…As I've been told." Diana sat down, to try and show that she wasn't going to harm her. However, she could feel that her muscles were tense, and ready to bound away, with or without Link there to help her. "What's your name?"

"I should ask yours, you're in MY territory." The cat hissed.

"I'm Diana."

After a moment, the other cat answered. "Jursal."

"That's a funny name." Diana almost felt like grinning, but realized her mistake when Jursal hissed.

"Yours is the foreign name!" Jursal growled, and began advancing again. Then, she looked behind Diana and yowled and hid in the grass. Diana whirled, expecting a monster, but just saw Link and Midna.

"What was that?" Midna flew down to Diana, eyeing her wearily.

"Jursal…another cat…" Diana looked back to the tall grass. "Hold on…"

She ran back to Jursal and hissed. "I promise they're not monsters, we're honestly…well…the wolf and I…are honestly just humans who happened to be…"

"Humans?!" Jursal cut her off, and ran Link, completely ignoring Midna. Diana walked back to Midna, and looked up apologetically, when she saw that the bridge was fully back together.

"It's about time we get going…that cat is going to come with us." Midna frowned, and reached forward with her hair as it shifted into a hand, and grabbed the Jursal. "I want to find out why you two can change into cats."

"She's human too?!" Diana was surprised, and noticed Jursal wriggling to try and get free of Midna's grip.

"Of course I'm human! Do I act like a normal cat to you?!" Jursal hissed.

"…It sure seemed like it." Diana commented, and hopped back on Links back with Midna. Jursal didn't get the luxury of sitting on her own, and was held by Midna. Link took off again, towards Kakariko.

_**End of Chappie**_

_I'm sorry! I really, truly am! Senior year is kind of hard…_

_But I did, while I got stuck on what to write for this chapter, make dolls of the characters for all three of my stories. They're on my deviantart, which is the same name as the one here, but instead of spaces there are dashes, not underscores, but dashes. Check them out!_

_Which reminds me, I would LOVE you all if somebody did some fanart for my stories! Please?_


End file.
